Convertible bed assemblies are well known and have the capability of “growing” with the growth of an infant, i.e., of being capable of being assembled to form a crib and being convertible from a crib to a toddler bed and ultimately to a full size headboard thereby “growing” along with an infant. One such convertible bed assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,631, granted Sep. 15, 1992. Although the conversion capabilities of the aforementioned patent are commendable, it is nevertheless desirable to provide a convertible bed assembly of simplified design and one in which fewer components are needed.